Midnight Debut Outtakes
by karma0be11e
Summary: Minimal profanity & minimal detail of adult acts. Young-ins beware.
1. Pleasurable Reading

Pleasurable Reading

**KPOV**

Not much had been inspiring me lately. You'd think that having a girlfriend that was hotter than any other by a factor of ten would get juices of all types flowing. Not to say that our sex life wasn't good—it was fucking fantastic—but there was something that felt…not right with us. Sure, Pippa could do something as simple as lick something off her finger and it would take me less than a blink of an eye to mount her. But we were off somehow, which is why I'd often find myself doing things on my own. Watching

television, going out, showering.

Barnes & Noble was my home base. It helped me with everything. When I was a kid, I'd spend hours perusing different fiction novels. As I grew older, non-fiction books with equally captivating titles fascinated me. All I'd want for Christmas were books on languages and cultures. I was fluent in Greek and Spanish—as well as English

and Hindi—by the time I was fifteen.

In more recent days, I'd go for the thrill and nostalgia of something familiar. The store was also a great place to sort out what has been going on in these past few months. Moved out west, wrote a hit song, made a music video, met two girls—one of whom is a walking advertisement for pain medication _and_ protective sports gear. I shuddered at the memory of our last encounter in the studio. Just the thought of her made me want to break something. Although, with that, simultaneously came the feeling of sheer…desire? _Right, if I'm filled with lust for her, then she really_ is _a porn star_. _It would be just my_

_luck if she—Fuck. Me_.

And there she was, almost exactly as I had imagined her. Her top was black spaghetti strap with tons of sparkles. The bottom of it made a "V" that—purposefully or not—pointed toward the most fun region of any woman's body. And, if I was honest with myself—which I hardly ever am—I'd admit to the fact that said region may have crossed

my mind once. Or twice. Or several times. Per day.

My eyes nearly rolled out of my head when I saw her skirt. _Nothing_ said "come and fuck me" like denim. What made it worse—or better—was the way she was sitting. Shoes still on the floor, her legs were curled up on the chair she was sitting on, making her ass far easier to see than usual. All she needed was a messy bun and a pair of horn-

rimmed glasses and I'd be hard as a book cover.

You'd think that a girl like Gemma, given her unwillingness to let go of her asswipe boyfriend, would be more aware of her surroundings. Clearly, one can be wrong at times. Today was definitely one of them. Almost soundlessly, my footsteps led the rest of my body to her chair where I snatched the book out of her hands. "Whatcha got there? _The Guardian_. Sounds bad." She looked up, utterly shocked and with her hands in the same book-holding position, before she recognized me; her facial expression morphed

into a grimace.

"Actually, it's very interesting. It's about obsession and true love; plus there's a doggy." Her smile reminded me of that of a child. The mention of a dog and her face lit

up; she was young again.

"True love, huh? Is that why you read so much? Or why you 'accidentally' run into me everywhere?" I couldn't help the smirk on my face. Her reactions to me were too

good to pass up.

"Please," she scoffed, "like I'd _want_ to run into you. True love isn't the only

reason why I read these books." _Ah, yes. Another perfect set-up_.

"Oh really? Does it fill that particular…" I darted my eyes around for emphasis, "void I've offered to help you with?" My devious smile infuriated her even more. I loved

pissing her off.

"These books are not meant for that, you pig. They help me take my mind off things, let me escape from my now," her glare was positively humorous, "disgusting

reality."

"'Disgusting reality'? Why? Is your boyfriend around?" I almost wished he were

here, because I had a feeling things were going to turn interesting. And fast.

"I was talking about you, numb nuts."

"Me? Whatever for?"

"You have been sexually harassing me ever since I first met you. You have been saying crap about my boyfriend who you don't even know." Her finger jabbed to my chest and became more frequent and violent with each step backward that I took until I

was flat against a bookshelf. _Romance, lovely_. "And you've been a total prick."

"Babe, relax. It's all in good fun. Speaking of which, I knew there was a reason why they call it reading for pleasure. Up against this bookshelf, your reading would _definitely_ be pleasurable." I winked, which made her fume before a strange calm set over

her.

"You want to see how pleasurable reading can be?"

"Oh, babe, like you even have to ask."

She leaned in closer to me, like she wanted to be. She whispered, "How bad do

you want it?"

_This, more than anything, has a great chance of blowing up in my face with any_

_answer I give_. So, which is the lesser of two evils? "So, so badly."

"Do you mind doing me one quick favor?" she murmured against my lips before

lightly sucking one of the pulse points in my neck.

_Oh, Goddamn_. "Anything."

Her lips moved to my ear. "Would you mind holding my book for me so I can

work some of my magic?"

I smiled in spite of myself. "Magic, huh?"

She knew she had me. It was in her grin; arrogant and sexy as any _Playboy_ blonde. "Yeah. It works its way from the bottom," her eyes darted to my waist, "to the top," and were on my lips once again. If she wasn't a siren, then hell was made of ice. I had to bite my cheek to keep myself from lunging at her—not that there was room to

lunge, given her close proximity.

"Really?" She nodded and bit her lip; I gulped. "And how does that work?"

"Well, first you need to hold this." I took the book from her. "And then I'll work

my way up."

With a breath that I wished was firmer, I whispered, "Okay."

Without any kind of warning, her hands dove for the button on my jeans and I instantly hardened. She too slowly descended to her knees, taking the denim with her. _Holy fucking shit! She's going to do it! I was only being an ass before when I asked her to blow me. Now look at her on her knees, hot and willing_. A million different fantasies of a million different things I wanted her to do to me raced through my head. They were so fleeting that I couldn't focus on any of them. Her gasp broke up my thoughts. She was

eye-fucking my boxers and I smirked, smug and proud as hell.

"Like what you see?"

**GPOV**

_God yes, I like what I see. I like it. A_ lot. _No room for complaints is right_. But I

couldn't say that to him, and especially not to Simon.

Simon. He'd been acting so strange over the last few months. Always going to business meetings and boys' nights. He'd come home so exhausted that I couldn't bear to

do anything but let him sleep—even if Kartik was right; I was "nearly screaming."

Navy blue against his skin quite literally took my breath away; well, that and the fact that he was very well endowed. He was beautiful—even if I didn't want to admit it. The urge to jump him bombarded my senses. I could imagine what it would be like to see his face and hear him grunting my name as I touched him. _All I have to do is pull these_

_down…No. I can't. I can't let him win this. Not again_.

"I need to take care of something really quickly," I told him. "I'll be back in a second." Safely outside, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed a friend's

number. She picked up on the third ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Ann. It's Gemma."

"_Hi, Gemma. How are you?"_

"I'm actually kind of in a situation. And I was wondering if you could help me."

"_What's wrong?"_ Her voice was full of worry and I almost felt bad about asking

for the favor, but I had to do it.

"I know that you're closely tied with the paparazzi, so I was wondering if you

wouldn't mind sending them my way right now."

"_You_ want _the paparazzi following you?"_

"It's not that I _want_ them, it's just that I'm kind of in this battle of the sexes

debacle with that musician whose music video I was in a while back."

"_You mean that really cute one you've said is a total asshole?"_ I sighed. Now

really wasn't the time for interrogations.

"Yes, that one. Now will you help me?"

"_I don't see how the paparazzi are going to—"_

"Ann! Send. Them. Now," I barked.

It took me five minutes to calm Ann down and another three after that for guys with cameras to arrive. I stopped them before they went inside, telling them what my plan

was and not to start shooting until after I gave the signal.

And there he was, his jeans still at his ankles, reading my book. He'd taken off his leather jacket, which was in a pile on the floor next to him. He almost looked cute that way. I had to fight the need to press him up against the bookshelf, self-control be damned. Recollecting myself was more difficult than I thought it would be, and I found that it took several minutes to regain my composure as I watched the way his biceps

flexed when he turned a page. _Damn it, Gemma! You have a boyfriend_.

"Hey," I said. Kartik snapped the book shut and turned his head in my direction. "Ready?" He nodded, starting to walk toward me but I stopped him. I couldn't help the wicked smile that spread across my face. I'm sure that I looked insane, because Kartik seemed to be confused. Then I called, "Now!" Kartik's eyes went wide when he saw six men with cameras snapping away. He started looking everywhere—left, right, in front, behind—for a means of escape. When he glanced down, an all-too-familiar smile lit up

his face.

"Want to come get your book?"

_I know it's a trap; I can feel it_. Every ounce of me knew what could happen if I walked over to him. I wanted to run out, to go to him, to feel him, to slap him. I didn't trust him at all or myself at the moment. But I could keep myself together and make sure I stayed on top. "Yes." A warmth hit my hand when our fingers touched; it shocked me more than I'd care to admit. Within half a second of releasing my book, Kartik had his

hands down my skirt, fingernails digging into the flesh of my bottom. It excited me.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" He gently sucked the spot where I had on him earlier—on the pulse point right below my jaw—and a cry of pleasure involuntarily betrayed me. _You bastard_. I shoved against him, breaking us apart, when he gave my

bottom one last squeeze before releasing me. "Have a nice day." _Jackass_.

Fueled by blind rage, my hand forcefully made its way to his boxers. His brown eyes grew impossibly dark, turning feral as my grip tightened. "I intend to." The growl that sounded from his throat was more animalistic than anything I'd ever heard. It

stopped the blood in my veins and created a coiled spring in the pit of my stomach.

Suddenly, maniacally, he plunged his tongue into my mouth. I instantly moaned, anchoring my hands into his hair. I was only vaguely aware of the cameras going off like crazy; I was too involved now. His next plunge was deeper, which earned him another

moan and a tug of his hair. He grabbed my hips and shoved them against his in response.

It was all too much, too fast, too perfect. Never in my life would I have even dreamt of a kiss as erotic as this one. The coiled spring in my stomach was soon met with an ache between my legs that longed to be alleviated. Just a few more slides against him

and I'd soar over the edge. Then I felt something vibrate. _Is he…? Oh shit! My phone!_

In a millisecond, we separated by five feet. Quickly reaching inside my pocket, I

grabbed my phone and answered it without looking to see who was calling me. "Hello?"

"_Hey, baby, what's going on?"_

"Simon, hi!" I panted. "Nothing much. Just at Barnes and Noble." A nervous laugh escaped as I watched Kartik pull his jeans back up, grab his jacket, and fold his

arms—waiting.

"_You sound out of breath. Are you okay?"_

_Shit!_ "Yeah, it's just that these paparazzi are following me again. You know how

much I hate them."

"_Why are the paparazzi at Barnes and Noble? Is something going on?"_ His tone oozed anger and suspicion. I had to wonder if he was mad that I was being followed or

suspicious of what could've happened that made me pant at a bookstore.

"No, babe. Nothing is going on." Kartik's smirk pissed me off. "You know what, let me call you back later, okay? Love you, bye." I hung up before Simon had the chance to say anything else. Phone safely back in my pocket, I glared at Kartik. "Do you _enjoy_

tormenting me every day?"

"I do, actually," he smiled. "Thanks for asking."

"This isn't over."

Kartik glanced over at the paparazzi and back to me, the smirk back on his

agonizingly handsome face. _Agonizingly handsome?_ "Looks like it to me."

"Just wait until Simon sees these pictures. He'll kick your ass so hard, you won't

be able to sit on it." And he fucking laughed. I fumed.

"I'm not worried about your little boyfriend."

"You should be."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"One, his dad is a lawyer and I can easily place what you just did under sexual

harassment."

He looked unimpressed. "And two?"

"With all these pictures, people will see you as the sex-crazed little boy that you

really are." Kartik paused, seemingly thinking over what I just told him.

"Let me tell you how I see this: one, you saw for yourself that I'm not a 'little boy.'" His smirk flashed briefly before he continued. "Two, the tabloids can do whatever the hell they want. I know what's the truth and what's bullshit. And three, if you could see Simon from anyone else's perspective, you'd think twice before lashing out empty

threats."

Speechlessness, utter speechlessness, overpowered me. No words of retort could form in my voice box. _Business meetings. Boys' nights. Anger and suspicion. Comes_

_home tired. We_ never _have sex_.

"Listen, baby, I got to go. But, remember, you can call me. For anything." He licked his lips for emphasis, and I grew angry with him all over again. He was irritating as hell—always trying to get a rise out of me. His crude comments were more than disgusting. He called me a porn star. How could he know something about _my own_

boyfriend? He didn't even know him.

_Why must he vex me so? Why can't he just leave me alone? Why…why am I getting all worked up about this?_

A/N: What did you think? Let me know in a review!


	2. Movie Night

**A/N: Occurs during Delia and Kristy's stay at Gemma's place. Strictly dialogue; no narration included. Don't forget to read and review!**

**I own nothing.**

Movie Night

Gemma/Delia/Kristy: *walk into movie rental store (A/N: are those still even around anymore?)*

Gemma: *to Delia/Kristy* "So, which one of us should get the movie? Or should we get it together?"

Kristy: "Together. I don't the possibility of something shitty."

Gemma: "So which movie should we see?"

Delia: "I'm in the mood for Gerard Butler."

Kristy: "Yumm."

Gemma: "Oh, my God. He's _so_ hot—especially in _The Ugly Truth_."

Kristy: "Oh, yeah."

Gemma: "And _P.S. I Love You_."

Kristy: "But he's all dead in that one."

Delia: "Here we go again…"

Gemma: "But it's so romantic how he has all that stuff for his wife."

Kristy: "Just to have her hold onto him that much longer?"

Delia: "Which really isn't healthy for a widow."

Gemma: "But it's all romantic."

Kartik: *approaches Gemma/Delia/Kristy* "What is?"

Gemma: *sees Kartik* "Oh, great. Stalking me again?"

Kartik: "Definitely not."

Kristy: *nudges Delia, whispers* "That's him."

Delia: *whispers* "He's hotter in person."

Kristy: *nods*

Kartik: "Looking for a movie to fill your romance void, are you?"

Gemma: "I don't have a void in romance. But I don't see why you're here. They don't rent out porn to little boys."

Kartik: "Again, you know I'm not part of that category. And I don't look for porn in the comedy section."

Delia: *nudges Gemma* "Who's your friend?"

Gemma: "He's not my friend. Delia, Kristy, this is Kartik—the main reason for my constant headaches."

Kartik: *rolls eyes, extends hand*

Kristy/Kartik: *shake hands*

Kristy: "So _you're_ the one with the video and the pictures in the tabloids."

Kristy/Kartik: *let go*

Kartik: "I am."

Kristy: "You know, word on the street is that you're a pretty good kisser."

Gemma: *tries to stop Kristy*

Kartik: *intrigued* "Really?"

Delia: "Oh, yeah. Probably the best out of all the male singers who have kissing scenes in their videos."

Kartik: "And where did you hear that, if I may ask?"

Delia: "Oh, we heard G—"

Gemma: "Okay! I think we'll get our movie and leave."

Kristy: "But we don't know what we want yet." *gets idea* "Maybe Kartik can help us find one."

Gemma: "But I thought—"

Kartik: "I'd love to." *smug smile at Gemma*

Gemma: *small glare at Kartik*

Delia: "Ooh! Goody."

Gemma/Kristy/Delia/Kartik: *walk around, peruse movies*

Kristy: *sees movie* "Ooh! _300_."

Delia: "Ooh!"

Kartik: "I hear it was really good."

Delia: "Plus, Gerard Butler is great in it."

Kristy: *nods, to Kartik* "You haven't seen it, have you?"

Kartik: "I haven't."

Delia: *gets idea* "Why don't you see it with us?"

Gemma: *is about to protest*

Kristy: "We can all get together in our PJs and have snacks and everything."

Kartik: "How can I turn down a movie with snacks and three hot women in their pajamas?"

Delia: "Yay!" *gets movie*

Delia/Kristy: *excited about seeing movie with Kartik*

Gemma/Kristy/Delia/Kartik: *walk to cash register*

Kartik: *pays for rental*

Gemma: *to Kartik* "Thanks."

Kartik: "It's the least I could do when invited to a movie viewing in pajamas."

Kristy: *looks at Gemma* "How nice of you."

Kartik: *shrugs* "It's nothing."

Gemma: *feels like Kartik is up to something*

Gemma/Kristy/Delia/Kartik: *leave, start walking to Gemma's apartment*

Delia: *pulls Kristy aside, to Gemma/Kartik* "We'll catch up. I need to tell her something."

Kartik: "Oh, ok."

Gemma: *mutters* "Shit."

Kristy: *walks past Gemma, low* "Be nice."

Gemma: *innocent face*

Kristy: "Yeah, right. Get your ass up there."

Gemma: *walks ahead*

Kristy: *watches until Gemma reaches Kartik*

Delia: "You know what she has to wear, right?"

Kristy: *nods*

Delia: "You think anything will actually spark between them? Because I can tell that she's having a hard time trying to admit it to herself."

Kristy: "Maybe not tonight. But it's bound to happen eventually. I mean, look at him—it's totally there."

Delia: "Well, let's hope that something will help her finally admit it."

Kristy: *nods*

Kartik: *to Gemma* "You're friends are definitely intriguing."

Gemma: "They're something."

Kartik: "How long have you known them?"

Gemma: "For as long as I can remember." *starts interrogation* "Why were you at the store? Did you follow me there?"

Kartik: "Why would I follow you? I just wanted to watch a movie."

Gemma: "And now you're going to my place to watch a film with me and my friends."

Kartik: "They invited me. I didn't want to be rude."

Gemma: "Don't even think that you're going to get lucky with either of them, because they're taken."

Kartik: "Hey, bad cop, what's with the interrogation? All I said was that your friends are intriguing. Now you're jumping down my throat and telling me not to pull anything."

Gemma: "Because I know what assholes like you are capable of."

Kartik: "Did it ever occur to you that I reacted that way to you because you were the one who blew me off in the first place?"

Gemma: "I blew you off?"

Kartik: "The very second Steve introduced us, you gave me this disdainful look and then stepped closer to your boyfriend."

Gemma: "Maybe it was because I was able to see a guy so full of himself."

Kartik: "At first glance? I doubt it."

Gemma: "I don't know, at this moment there's one standing next to me."

Kartik: "This isn't your first glance and, trust me, you don't know me at all."

Gemma: "Oh, I've got you _all_ figured out: you're nothing but an arrogant, sex crazed boy who thinks he has it all after _one_ video."

Kartik: "And tonight, I've been nothing but civil to you and you're still ready to hang me on the count of grievances months ago."

Gemma: "Your civility is nothing but an act for my friends."

Kartik: "I assure you, it's not. Other people will agree with me on that."

Gemma: "Fine, go ahead and be 'civil' tonight. But I know that the next time we see each other, you'll turn back into being an ass."

Kartik: "Be ignorant all you want. It doesn't bother me one bit."

Gemma: "I wouldn't think it _would_ bother you."

Kristy: "Gemma, I said 'be nice,' not bother him into oblivion."

Delia: "If we left you alone any longer, you could've bitten his head off."

Kartik: "I'd like to keep my head, if you don't mind."

Gemma: "Very funny."

Delia: "Come on, let's go in."

Gemma/Kristy/Delia/Kartik: *enter Gemma's apartment*

Gemma: *sets things down, tries to be nice to Kartik* "Would you like anything?"

Kartik: *shakes head* "I'm fine for now, but thanks."

Gemma: *nods, to Delia/Kristy* "What about you?"

Kristy: "Booze!" *wide smile*

Delia: "Woo-hoo!"

Gemma: "Again?"

Delia: "Duh."

Kristy: "What's happened to you?" *feels Gemma's forehead*

Gemma: "I just don't feel like drinking tonight."

Kristy: *pulls hand back, shrugs* "More for us." *grabs alcohol*

Delia: "Yay!" *grabs glasses, hands one to Kristy*

Gemma: *looks for movie*

Kartik: *hands bag to Gemma*

Gemma: *takes bag, accidentally brushes fingers with Kartik, turns to pop movie in*

Delia/Kristy: *noticed brush, take sips of their drinks*

Delia: "Time for pajamas."

Kristy: "Finally." *grabs Gemma*

Gemma: *to Kartik* "Make yourself comfortable; we'll be right back."

Gemma/Delia/Kristy: *walk to Gemma's room, enter*

Kartik: "Okay." *sits on couch*

Delia: *to Gemma* "You know what to wear."

Gemma: "Please don't make me wear what I wore yesterday."

Kristy: "You have to. You look hot in it and it will _definitely_ get his attention."

Delia: *nods*

Gemma: "But—"

Delia: "You have legs that make men's heads turn, and you need to show them off to _that_ man in your living room."

Kristy: "Delia and I have both seen how he looks at you. You just need to give him more encouragement."

Gemma: *curious* "How does he look at me?"

Kristy: "Like he's just seen his first Trans-Am" (A/N: brownie points to anyone who correctly guesses the movie from which this line came!)

Gemma: "Really?"

Delia: "Duh. Are you blind?"

Gemma: "No."

Delia: "Just try to be nice to him, pay attention, and you'll see it."

Gemma: "Okay."

Kristy: "And wear the nighty."

Gemma: *sighs* "Fine."

Gemma/Delia/Kristy: *change into pajamas, reenter living room*

Kartik: *sees Gemma/Delia/Kristy* "Wow."

Delia: "Thanks."

Kartik: *looks away, clears throat* "Ready to start the movie?"

Delia: *nods, to Gemma* "Go sit on the couch, I'll start the movie."

Gemma: "Um, okay." *goes over to couch, sits*

Kartik: *gets really nervous*

Kristy: *in kitchen* "What snacks do we want?"

Delia: "Doritos."

Gemma: "Cheez-its."

Kartik: "Nothing for me."

Kristy: "Okay." *grabs snacks* "Catch" *tosses snacks*

Gemma/Delia: *catch snacks, start eating them*

Kristy: *grabs drink & bottle of alcohol, goes to living room, finds place to sit*

Delia: *starts movie*

Gemma: *offers Cheez-its to Kartik*

Kartik: *shakes head* "No, I'm okay."

Gemma: "Sure?"

Kartik: "Positive." *smiles*

Gemma: *breath catches from Kartik's smile* "Okay."

Gemma/Kartik: *watch movie*

Gemma: *wonders if what Delia/Kristy said was true, crosses one leg over the other to see if it'll get Kartik's attention*

Kartik: *sees Gemma's leg move, gets distracted, corrects self, turns attention to movie*

Gemma: *saw what Kartik did out of the corner of her eye, watches movie*

Delia: *squeals when seeing Gerard Butler* "He's _so_ hot!"

Kartik: *winces*

Kristy: "Deel, inside voice."

Delia: "Sorry, but, come on, it's Gerard Butler and he's shirtless."

Kristy: "True." *takes a drink*

Delia: *finishes drink, feels somewhat tipsy, grabs bottle, pours more, sips drink, watches movie*

Kristy: *finishes drink, pours more, puts bottle back, sips, watches movie*

Gemma: *tries to think of what else might work to get more of Kartik's attention, switches leg cross*

Kartik: *sees, darts eyes back to movie, a bit tense*

Kristy: *low to Delia* "How much should we pay her to shove her tongue down his throat before the movie's over?"

Delia: "Let's ask." *grabs remote, pauses movie*

Kristy: *to Gemma/Kartik* "Sorry, but we really need to talk to Gemma about something."

Kartik: "Oh, okay. No problem."

Gemma: "Umm, okay."

Gemma/Delia/Kristy: *get up, enter into Gemma's room, close door*

Gemma: "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Kristy: "We want you to shove your tongue down his throat before the movie's over."

Gemma: "What?"

Delia: "Why not? It seems like fun."

Kristy: "You even said he was the best kiss you've ever had."

Gemma: "Yeah, but—"

Delia: "So why not kiss him again?"

Kristy: "And this time it won't be in a video or in print."

Gemma: "But you'll be there."

Delia: "And your point is…?"

Gemma: "It'll be uncomfortable for me to do it while you two were there."

Kristy: *huffs* "Fine. But if you never act on it and he finds someone else, don't come crying to me."

Gemma: "Fine." *opens door*

Gemma/Delia/Kristy: *exit room, walk back to living room*

Kartik: *sees Gemma/Delia/Kristy, smiles at Gemma*

Gemma: *smiles back, realizes she likes Kartik*

Gemma/Delia/Kristy: *take seats they were in*

Gemma/Kristy/Delia/Kartik: *watch movie*

Gemma: *wonders when she should kiss Kartik, slightly moves closer to him*

Kartik: *sees, gets nervous, carefully puts arm across Gemma's shoulders, watches her to make sure she's okay*

Gemma: *shocked at first, but then likes the feeling, rests head on Kartik's shoulder*

Gemma/Kartik: *quietly watch movie, get comfortable*

Delia/Kristy: *glance over, see Gemma/Kartik, hide excitement, resume watching movie, sip drinks, feel kind of drunk*

movie: *eventually ends*

Delia/Kristy: *wasted, laid out on floor*

Gemma: *to Kartik* "What did you think of the movie?"

Kartik: "I liked it."

Kristy: "Me too!"

Delia: *gets an idea* "Kristy, you know what we should do? Get on Gemma's laptop and look at pictures of Gerard Butler online."

Kristy: "We should!"

Delia/Kristy: *try getting up, eventually succeed, stumble to Gemma's room*

Gemma/Kartik: *laugh quietly*

Kartik: "Like I said: your friends are definitely intriguing."

Gemma: *nods* "Especially when they're drunk."

Kartik: "I noticed that."

Gemma: *quickly glances at Kartik's mouth, somewhat reaches up, nervous*

Kartik: *sees, nervous*

Gemma/Kartik: *slowly lean in, carefully kiss each other, get comfortable, kiss each other more*

Gemma: *places hands on Kartik's neck*

Kartik: *places hands on Gemma's hips, slowly drags tongue across Gemma's lip*

Gemma: *softly moans, slightly opens mouth*

Gemma/Kartik: *kiss each other more urgently, use tongues, make pleasure noises*

Kartik: *pulls back* "Maybe I should leave."

Gemma: *a little disappointed* "You sure."

Kartik: "I mean, I don't have to leave, but if you think I should—"

Gemma: *without thinking* "I want you to stay."

Kartik: *surprised* "Oh, really?"

Gemma: *nods*

Kartik: "Okay, I'll stay."

Gemma: "Okay."

Kristy: *calls from Gemma's room* "Did you shove it down yet?"

Delia: "Shhh! The computer's more important."

Kristy: "But he's not going to be here much longer; pictures are forever."

Gemma: *to Kartik* "Sorry, I need to go shut them up."

Kartik: "Go ahead."

Gemma: *gets up, goes to her room, enters*

Kristy: "Uh-oh."

Delia/Kristy: *giggle*

Gemma: "I need you two to be quiet and not say anything until the morning."

Delia: "But we're having fun."

Gemma: "You can have fun while being quiet."

Kristy: *shakes head* "All fun needs to be noisy."

Gemma: "I'm actually enjoying my time with him. _Please_ don't ruin this for me. I really like him."

Delia: "So, she admits it!"

Kristy: "Finally!"

Gemma: "Just _please_ be quiet so we can try to start something."

Kristy: "Fine, but you'll regret it later."

Gemma: "Sure I will." *leaves room, enters living room, sees Kartik has fallen asleep, sighs, starts cleaning up room, to self* "There's always next time…"

**A/N: What'd you all think? Let me know in a review!**


	3. At the Bar with Ithal

At the Bar with Ithal

Kartik: "I do not _love_ her."

Ithal: "It doesn't seem that way to me."

Kartik: "Well, you're wrong."

Ithal: "I disagree."

Jerk: *Pesters Gemma to dance*

Gemma: *Tries to get of Jerk* "I said no."

Kartik: *Hears interaction, sees, to Ithal* "That's her."

Ithal: "She's pretty."

Kartik: *Gets up, goes over to Gemma* "Something wrong, babe?"

Gemma: *Sees Kartik, glad to see him* "Yes, I was looking for you but this guy doesn't seem to understand that I'm taken."

Jerk: *to Kartik* "I never saw you come in with her."

Kartik: "Maybe it's because you weren't looking hard enough."

Ithal: *Watches*

Gemma: *to Jerk* "And listen to a woman when she says she's taken."

Kartik" *"Back off" glare to Jerk*

Jerk: *Leaves*

Gemma: *Glad Jerk left*

Kartik: *Hears a good dancing song come on, gets in appropriate dance form*

Gemma: *Sees, unsure if she should dance*

Kartik: "Come on, your _boyfriend_ wants to dance."

Gemma: *Gets into dance position*

Kartik/Gemma: *Dance in a sexy manner*

Ithal: *Watches, wide-eyed*

Kartik: "What brings you out tonight?" *Pulls Gemma close*

Gemma: "Just thought I should relax and get a drink. How about you?"

Kartik: "Oh, I frequently come here for the damsels in distress" *Winks*

Gemma: "Oh, I thought the only reason why you saved me is because you actually love me."

Kartik: "Well, one thing that's certain is that you love me." *Snickers, dips Gemma in a sexy manner*

Ithal: *Watches, eyes widen more* "Wow."

Gemma: *Shocked by dip, looks up at Kartik* "No, I think you love me."

Kartik: "That's not true."

Gemma: "Oh, really? Then why are you so hell-bent on trying to make me break up with Simon?"

Kartik: "You'll find out soon enough." *Spins Gemma around so that her back is to him, sways hips together*

Gemma: *Shocked at how well Kartik dances, likes moving with him like this*

Song: *Ends*

Kartik: *Lets go of Gemma, bows, returns to Ithal, sits back at stool*

Ithal: *Stares at Kartik*

Kartik: *Gets uncomfortable* "What?"

Ithal: "Nothing, it's just obvious that you love her."

Kartik: *Offended* "No, it's not." *drinks*

Ithal: *Scoffs* "Yeah, right. From what I remember of how you acted with girls, this is the first time that I've seen you do something like that without trying to get into her pants."

Kartik: "I just wanted to get a rise out of her, like always."

Ithal: "_Sure_ you did."

Kartik: "I did." *drinks*

Ithal: *Knows Kartik is lying*

Kartik: "Shut up."

Ithal: "I'm not saying anything, except that you love her."

Kartik: "I do not."

Ithal: "You do so."

Kartik: *Ignores Ithal, drinks*


End file.
